waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Hercules/International
Hercules has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1997. Brazilian Portuguese * Hércules adulto (adult Hercules) - Ettore Zuim * Hércules adolescente (adolescent Hercules) - Oberdan Júnior (speaking) * Hércules adolescente (adolescent Hercules) - Marcus Menna (singing) * Mégara - Renata Lima (speaking) * Mégara - Kika Tristao (singing) * Hades - Márcio Simoes * Filoctetes - Isaac Bardavid (speaking) * Filoctetes - Mauro Ramos * Zeus - Domício Costa * Hera - Dolores Machado * Agonia (Pain) - Marco Antonio Costa * Panico (Panic) - Isaac Schneider * Anfitriao (Amphytrion) - Francisco José * Alcmena - Sonia de Moraes * Cloto - Selma Lopes * Láquesis - Elza Martins * Átropos - Nelly Amaral * Calíope - Kacau Gomes * Clio - Kiara Sasso * Melpomene - Marya Bravo * Terpsícore - Sabrina Korgut * Tália - Rosa Maria * Hermes - Júlio Chaves * Neso - Garcia Júnior * Ciclópe - Jorge Vasconcelos * Narrador - Enio Santos Danish * Unge Herkules (young Hercules) - Laus Høybye * Voksen Herkules (adult Hercules) - Jens Jacob Tychsen * Megara - Trine Dyrholm * Philoktetes - Lars Knutzon * Hades - Henning Jensen * Zeus - Aage Haugland * Hera - Ann Hjort * Pine (Pain) - Donald Andersen * Plage (Panic) - Thomas Mørk * Amfitryon - Jørgen Teytaud * Alkmene - Kirsten Cenius * Lachesis - Bente Eskesen * Hermes - Lasse Lunderskov * Kalliope - Susanne Wilk Kalvåg * Kilo - Julie Mortensen * Terpsikore - Pia Trøjgård * Thalia - Bebiane Bøje * Nessos - Peter Aude * Fortælleren (The Narrator) - Henning Moritzen * Additional voices: Peter Zhelder, Andreas Hviid, Sonny Lahhey, Jonathan Gøransson, Lars Thiesgaard, Julian Thiesgaard Kellermann, Daniel Kellermann, Peter Aude, Bente Eskesen, Grethe Mogensen, Peter Røschke, Marie Schjeldal, Amalie Alstrup, Julie Lund, Lasse Lunderskov, Nis Bank-Mikkelsen & Vibeke Dueholm Dutch * Jonge Hercules (young Hercules) - Rolf Koster * Hercules - Tony Neef * Philoctetes - Kees van Lier * Megara - Jannemien Cnossen * Pijn (Pain) - Jon van Eerd * Paniek (Panic) - Reinder van der Naalt * Zeus - Coen Flink * Hera - Marielle Fiolet * Amphitryon - Bert van den Dool * Alcmene - Marijke Merckens * Hermes - Frans van Deursen * Nessus - Jan Anne Drenth * Atropos - Maria Lindes * Lachesis - Hetty Blok * Clotho - Sylvia de Leur * Thalia - Lucretia van der Vloot * Terpsichore - Laura Vlasblom * Calliope - Ingrid Simons * Clio - Danielle Mulder * Melpomene - Babette Labeij * Vertelstem (Narrator) - Hero Muller * Additional voices: Jan Anne Drenth, Alexander Lamur, Willem Rebergen, Sander van der Poel, Victor van Swaay, Just Meijer, Beatrijs Sluijter, Jan Nonhof, Maria Lindes, Reinder van der Naalt, Danielle Mulder, Babette Labeij, Chantal Hilhorst, Oane Posthuma, Anke van Huis, Jaap de Wilde & Stephan Kern European Portuguese * Hércules adulto - Miguel Angelo * Hércules adolescente Hércules - Pedro Oliveira (speaking) * Hércules adolescente - Carlos Coincas (singing) * Mégara - Carla de Sá * Hades - Fernando Luís * Filoctetes - José Raposo * Zeus - Pedro Pinheiro * Hera - Luísa Salgueiro * Agonia (Pain) - Manuel Cavaco * Panico - André Maia * Anfitriao - Jorge Sousa e Costa * Alcmena - Margarida Rosa Rodrigues * Cloto - Margarida Rosa Rodrigues * Láquesis - Luísa Sagueiro * Átropos - Cucha Carvalheiro * Hermes - Carlos Freixo * Calíope - Sara Tavares * Clio - Sandra Fidalgo * Melpomene - Ana Paula Oliveira * Terpsícore - Susana Félix * Tália (Thalia) - Rita Guerra * Ciclópe - Carlos Sebastiao * Narrador - António Marques European Spanish * Joven Hércules (young Hercules) - Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. (speaking) * Joven Hércules (young Hercules) - Ferrán González (singing) * Hércules - Sergio Zamora * Filoctetes - Jordi Vila * Hades - Pep Antón Muñoz * Megara - Nuria Mediavilla (speaking) * Megara - Celia Vergara (singing) * Zeus - Claudio Rodríguez * Hera - María Luisa Solá * Pena (Pain) - Juan Fernández * Pánico (Panic) - Pep Sais * Talía - Helen Quiroga * Terpsicore - Cani González * Melpómene - Paula Bas * Clío - María Caneda * Calíope - Mercedes Montalá (speaking) * Calíope - Susan Martín (singing) * Hermes - Joan Pera * Iticles - Ángel de Gracia * Nesso - Juan Carlos Gustems * Narrador (Narrator) - Paco Hernández Finnish * Nuori Herkules (young Hercules) - Antti L. J. Pääkkönen (speaking) * Nuori Herkules (young Hercules) - Mika Turunen * Aikuinen Herkules (adult Hercules) - Jarkko Tamminen * Megara - Laura Voutilainen * Philoctetes - Eero Saarinen * Hades - Seppo Pääkkönen * Zeus - Esa Saario * Hera - Rinna Paatso * Piina (Pain) - Mikko Kivinen * Paniikki (Panic) - Vesa Vierikko * Muusa Kalliope (Muse Calliope) - Eija Ahvo * Muusa Melpomene (Muse Melpomene) - Ami Aspelund * Muusa Thaleia (Muse Thalia) - Sinikka Sokka * Muusa Terpsikhore (Muse Terpsichore) - Pirjo Aittomäki * Muusa Kleio (Muse Clio) - Pirjo Aittomäki * Nessos (Nessus) - Veeti Kallio * Hermes - Antti Pääkkönen * Amphitryon - Eero Sinikannel * Alcmene - Maija-Liisa Peuhu * Lachesis - Maija-Liisa Peuhu * Atropos - Inkeri Wallenius * Clotho - Titta Jokinen * Kertoja (Narrator) - Lars Svedberg * Additional voices: Ossi Ahlapuro, Antony Bentley, Tuomas Oksanen, Petri Liski, Ossi Kirmonen, Pekka Lehtosaari, Wernen Väki, Rinna Paatso & Hannele Karppinen French * Hercule jeune - Emmanuel Garijo * Hercule - Emmanuel Garijo * Philoctète - Patrick Timsit * Hadés - Dominique Collignon-Maurin * Mégara - Mimi Félixine * Peine (Pain) - Éric Métayer * Panique (Panic) - Éric Métayer * Zeus - Benoît Allemane * Héra - Sophie Deschaumes * Amphitryon - Jean Lescot * Alcmène - Rosine Cadoret * Hermès - Patrice Dozier * Atropos - Perrette Pradier * Lachèsis - Jacqueline Staup * Clotho - Colette Venhard * Calliope - Mimi Félixine * Clio - Norma Ray * Melpomène - Jessica Parker * Terpsichore - Debbie Davis * Thalie - Assitan Dembele * Un Cyclope - Michel Barbey * Un Titan - Michel Barbey * Nessus - Marc Alfos * Démétrius - Said Amadis * Ithicles - Charles Pestel * Narrateur (Narrator) - Jean Davy * Villageois: Georges Aubert, Jacques Ciron et Michel Vocoret * Voix additionnelles: Annie Didion, Jean-Loup Horwitz, Stéphane Marais, Charlyne Pestel et Véronique Rivière French Canadian * Hercule jeune (young Hercules) - Hugolin Chevrette (speaking) * Hercule jeune - Joël Legendre (singing) * Hercule - Antoine Durand * Phil - Luis de Cespedes * Hadès - Jean-Luc Montminy * Meg - Céline Bonnier (speaking) * Meg - Dominique Faure (singing) * Peine (Pain) - Bernard Fortin * Panique (Panic) - François Sasseville * Zeus - Marcel Sabourin * Héra - Élise Bertrand * Hermès - Sébastien Dhavernas * Amphitryon - Aubert Pallascio * Alcmène - Elizabeth Lesieur * Arès - Hubert Gagnon * Première Parque - Élizabeth Chouvalidzé * Deuxième Parque - Lenie Scoffié * Troisième Parque - Arlette Sanders * Muse Calliope - Sylvie Boucher * Muse Clio - Julie Massicotte * Muse Terpsichore - Mary Lou Gauthier * Muse Thalia - Julie Leblanc * Muse Melpomene - Lina Boudreau * Muse Melpomene - Lana Carbonneau * Nessus - Jean Fontaine * Apollon - Jacques Lavallée * Démétrios - André Montmorency * Marchand - André Montmorency * Thébain - Lenie Scoffié * Thébain - Arlette Sanders * Cyclope - Benoît Marleau * Peine (enfant) - Gabrielle Dhavernas * Panique (enfant) - Kim Jalabert * Homme à l'agora - Louis-Georges Girard * Garçon à l'agora - Nicolas Pense * Narrateur (Narrator) - Vincent Davy German * Junger Hercules (young Hercules) - Dominik Auer (speaking) * Junger Hercules (young Hercules) - Fredrik Lycke (singing) * Hercules - Til Schweiger * Megara - Jasmin Tabatabai * Philoctetes - Mogens von Gadow * Hades - Arne Elsholtz * Pech (Pain) - Stefan Jürgens * Schwefel (Panic) - Mirco Nontschew * Zeus - Wolfgang Dehler * Hera - Viktoria Brams * Muse Thalia - Jocelyn C. Smith * Muse Klio - Tina Schitto * Muse Kalliope - Katrin Fröhlich (speaking) * Muse Kalliope - Sabine Hettich (singing) * Muse Melpomene - Ute Becker * Muse Terpsichore - Sandra Schwittau (speaking) * Muse Terpsichore - Gundula Ulbrich (singing) * Amphitryon - Klaus Abramowsky * Alkmene - Ute Cremer * Clotho - Hannelore Gray * Atropos - Eva Maria Bayerwaltes * Lachesis - Eva Gelb * Hermes - Osman Ragheb * Nessus - Oliver Stritzel * Erzähler (The Narrator) - Alexander Kerst Hungarian * Hercules - Gábor Hevér * Fiatal Herkules - Gábor Csöre (speaking) * Fiatal Herkules - Zoltán Tombor (singing) * Hadész - János Kulka * Megara - Auguszta Tóth (speaking) * Megara - Szilvia Nyári (singing) * Philoktétész - Péter Balázs * Zeus - Tibor Kristóf * Héra - Magdolna Menszátor * Pech (Pain) - József Kerekes * Panik - Attila Bartucz * Kalliopé - Denise Radó (speaking) * Kalliopé - Bernadett Tunyogi (speaking) * Thália - Mariann Kocsis (speaking) * Thália - Erika Náray (singing) * Therpszekhoré - Ildikó Mics (speaking) * Therpszekhoré - Kata Janza (singing) * Klió - Gizi Koffler (speaking) * Klió - Bea Tisza (singing) * Melphomené - Kati Rácz (speaking) * Melphomené - Adrienn Fehér (singing) * Hermész - József Zana * Alkméné - Judit Czigány * Amphitruón - Imre Pataky * Atroposz - Ilona Kassai * Klóthó - Palma Gyimesi * Lakheszisz - Ilona Györi * Kuklopsz - Ádám Rajhona * Nesszosz - Gábor Vass * Magas thébai - Frigyes Hollósi * Idös thébai - Imre Szalay * Nagydarab nö - Mari Némedi * Égetett férfi - István Uri * Földrengés nö - Eszter Simon * Tinilányok - Adrienne Gelencsér * Fazekas - Géza Koroknay * Barna kis fin (Pech) - Csongor Szalay * Spöke kis fin (Panik) - Balázs Szvetlov * Apolló - Péter Galambos * Narrátor - Gyula Szabó * Additional voices: László Antal, Miklós Dimulász, Dániel Halasi, Dániel Hamvas, Isván Imre, Zsófi Riha, István Rudas, Gábor Salinger, Péter Szokol, Péter Szuchy, Sándor Szucs, Balázs, Ferenc Végh, István Wohlmuth & Zsolt Zágoni Icelandic * Unglingur Herkúles (Teenager Hercules) - Ólafur Egilsson (speaking) * Unglingur Herkúles (Teenager Hercules) - Gísli Magnason (singing) * Herkúles (Hercules) - Valur Freyr Einarsson * Hades - Egill Ólafsson * Fílótetes (Philoctetes) - Guðmundur Ólafsson * Megga (Megara) - Selma Björnsdóttir * Kalliópa (Calliope) - Rut Reginalds * Melpómena (Melpomene) - Sigríður Beinteinsdóttir * Þalía (Thalia) - Berglind Björk Jónsdóttir * Terpsíkora (Terpsichore) - Sigríður Guðnadóttir * Klió (Clio) - Guðrún Gunnarsdóttir * Pínir (Pain) - Þórhallur Laddi Sigurðsson * Pati (Panic) - Bjarni Haukur Þórsson * Seifur (Zeus) - Pétur Einarsson * Hera - Þórdís Arnljótsdóttir * Hermes - Þórhallur Laddi Sigurðsson * Amfítríon (Amphytrion) - Rúrik Haraldsson * Alkímena (Alcmene) - Edda Heiðrún Backman * Norn Atrópos (Fate Atropos) - Þórdís Arnljótsdóttir * Norn Klóþó (Fate Clotho) - Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir * Norn Lakkisís (Fate Lachesis) - Inga María Valdimarsdóttir * Apollo - ? * Nessus, the Centaur - Steinn Ármann Magnússon * Demetrius, the Pot Maker - Eggert Þorleifsson * Ithicles - ? * Cyclop - ? * Sögumaður (Narrator) - Ragnar Bjarnason * Additional voices: Eggert Þorleifsson, Hilmir Snær Guðnason, Hrund Einarsdóttir, Páll Pálsson, Arnar Andrésson, Þór Túlíníus, Eiríkur Júlíusson, Steinn Ármann Magnússon, Agnar Már Júlíusson, Selma Björnsdóttir, Edda Heiðrún Backman, Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir & Inga María Valdimarsdóttir Italian * Ercole da giovane (young Hercules) - Stefano Crescentini (speaking) * Ercole da giovane (young Hercules) - Alex Baroni (singing) * Ercole (Hercules) - Raoul Bova * Ade (Hades) - Massimo Venturiello * Filottete (Philoctetes) - Giancarlo Magalli * Megara - Veronica Pivetti (speaking) * Megara - Barbara Cola (singing) * Calliope - 'Manú' Emanuela Cortesi * Melpomene - Paola Repele * Thalia - Lalla Francia * Terpsichore - Lola Feghaly * Clio - Paola Folli * Pena - 'Zuzzurro' Andrea Brambilla * Panico - 'Gaspare' Nino Formicola * Pena come bambino (Pain as a child) - Ilaria Latini * Panico come bambino (Panico as a child) - Stefano de Filippis * Zeus - Gianni Musy * Era (Hera) - Aurora Cancian * Anfitrione (Amphytrion) - Goffredo Matassi * Alcmena (Alcmene) - Franca Lumachi * Ermes (Hermes) - Christian Iansante * Apollo - Enrico di Troia * Cloto - Elena Magoia * Lachesi (Lachesis) - Graziella Polesinanti * Atropo - Paola Giannetti * Nesso (Nessus) - Giancarlo Padoan * Demetrio (Demetrius) - Oliviero Dinelli * Iticle (Iticles) - Paolo Vivio * Amico di Iticle (Iticles' friend) - Corrado Conforti * Ciclope (Cyclop) - Vittorio Viviani * Narratore (Narrator) - Oreste Rizzini Japanese * Herakles - Masahiro Matsuoka * Young Herakles - Juun Akiyama * Megara - Shizuka Kudou * Philoctetes - Ichiro Nagai * Zeus - Genzou Wakayama * Hades - Kyuusaku Shimada * Pain - Chapp * Panic - Pag * Terpsicore - Yuko Mizutani * Hera - Masako Ikeda * Amphytrion - Minoru Uchida * Alcmene - Tamie Kubota * Hermes - Masashi Ebara * Lachesis - Nobuyo Tsuda * Cloto - Hisako Kyoda * Atropos - Masako Isobe * Nessos - Ryuzaburo Otomo * Pairos - Katashi Ishizuka * ? - Yuu Shimaka * ? - Koichi Kitamura * Ritos - Tarou Arakawa * Hydros - Katsumi Suzuki * Stratos - Katsumi Suzuki * ? - Sukekiyo Kameyama * Cyclops - Daisuke Gori * Dimitrius - Yuzuru Fujimoto * Lady 1 - Tomie Kataoka * Lady 2 - Sayuri Sadaoka * Narrator - Hisaya Morishige Korean * Young Hercules - Seo Jae-Gyeong (speaking) * Young Hercules - Park Sang-Jun (singing) * Adult Hercules - Jang Dong-Gun * Megara - Lee Seung-Yeon (speaking) * Megara - Yun Sun-Lee (singing) * Philoctetes - Kim Jae-Woo * Hades - Kim Hwan-Jin * Pain - Lee In-Seong * Panic - Kim Ik-Tae * Zeus - On Young-Sam * Hera - Kim Hye-Mi * Hermes - Ryu Dong-Hyeon * Apollo - Kim Joon * Amphitryon - Jeong GI-Hang * Alcmene - Lee Sun-Young * Calliope - Ham Soo-Jung (speaking) * Calliope - Jeon Soo-Kyung (singing) * Melpomene - Choi Jung-Won * Terpsichore - Ham Soo-Jung (speaking) * Terpsichore - Lee Mi-Ra (singing) * Thalia - Seong Seon-Nyeo (speaking) * Thalia - Jin Bok-Ja (singing) * Clio - Jeong Yoo-Hee * Fates - Kim Hye-Mi, Seong Seon-Nyeo & Na Soo-Ran * Cyclops - Han Sang-Deok * Nessus - Han Sang-Deok * Demetrius - Yoo Hae-Moo * Teenage Boys - Ho Woong-Hahn & Seo Moon-Seok * Thebes Townsfolk - Jeong Kyung-Kim, Yoo Hae-Moo, Ho Woong-Hahn & Kim Joon * Children - Ham Soo-Jung & Song Yoon-Hee * Reenage Girls - Ham Soo-Jung, Song Yoon-Hee & Seong Seon-Nyeo * Narrator - Jong Guk-Im Mexican Spanish * Joven Hércules (young Hercules) - Victor Mares Jr. (speaking) * Joven Hércules (young Hercules) - Antonio Benavides (singing) * Hércules - Ricky Martin * Filoctetes - Marcos Valdés * Hades - Rubén Trujillo * Megara - Tatiana * Zeus - Guillermo Romano * Hera - Beatriz Aguirre * Pena (Pain) - Javier Rivero * Pánico (Panic) - Gabriel Cobayassi * Talía - María del Sol * Terpsicore - Dulce Guerrero (speaking) * Terpsicore - Mirna Garza (singing) * Melpómene - Ruth Howard * Clío - Blanca Flores * Calíope - Rebeca Manríquez (speaking) * Calíope - Vicky Gutiérrez (singing) * Hermes - Moisés Palacios * Iticles - Genaro Vásquez * Nesso - Octavio Rojas * Narrador (Narrator) - Carlos Magaña Norwegian * Unge Herkules (young Hercules) - Aksel Hennie (speaking) * Unge Herkules (young Hercules) - Per Christian Indrehus (singing) * Herkules (Hercules) - Håvard Bakke * Megara - Iren Reppen (speaking) * Megara - Anita Hegerland (singing) * Filoktetes (Philoctetes) - Anders Halto * Hades - Nils Ole Oftebro * Pine (Pain) - Øystein Bache * Panikk (Panic) - Rune Gokstad * Muse Kalliope (Calliope) - Rita Eriksen * Muse Melpomene - Grethe Svensen * Muse - Thalia - Kari Iveland * Muse Terpsikore (Terpsichore) - Christine Meyer * Muse Klio (Clio) - Elisabeth Moberg * Zeus - Lasse Kolstad * Hera - Unn Vibeke Hol * Hermes - Kim Fangen * Amfitryon (Amphytrion) - Harald Mæle * Alkmene (Alcmene) - Inger Teien * Skjebnegudinne Atropos (Fate Atropos) - Inger Teien * Skjebnegudinne Lakesis (Fate Lachesis) - Sigrun Enge * Skjebnegudinne Kloto (Fate Clotho) - Unn Vibeke Hol * Nessos (Nessus) - Ivar Nørve * Forteller (The Narrator) - Henki Kolstad * Additional voices: Peter Garden, Anders Dahlberg, Jostein Kirkeby-Garstad, Christoffer Staib, Nils-Martin Crawford, Gaute Skjegstad, Harald Mæle, Lena Meieran, Trond Brænne, Ivar Nørve, Inger Teien, Kristin Oftedal, Benedikte Kruse & Hallvard Lydvo * Instruktör: Harald Maele * Oversetter: Harald Maele * Sanginstruktör: Geir Rebbestad * Sangtekster: Harald Maele * Creative Supervisor: Kirsten Saabye * Opptaksstudio: Sun Studio Oslo * Miksestudio: Sun Studio København Swedish * Unge Herkules (Young Hercules) - Nick Atkinson (speaking) * Unge Herkules (Young Hercules) - Stefan Nykvist (singing) * Herkules - Niclas Wahlgren * Megara/Meg - Myrra Malmberg * Filoktetes/Fille (Philoctetes/Phil) - Peter Harryson * Hades - Dan Ekborg * Skrik och Panik (Pain & Panic) - Johan Ulveson * Kalliope - Anki Albertsson * Thalia - Gladys del Pilar * Melpomene - Vivian Cardinal * Terpsichore - Sharon Dyall * Klio - Sussie Eriksson * Zeus - Max von Sydow * Hera - Louise Raeder * Nessos (Nessus) - Johan Hedenberg * Hermes - Anders Öjebo * Amfitryon - Ingemar Carlehed * Alkmene - Marie Kühler-Flack * Atropos - Monica Forsberg * Klotho - Marie Kühler-Flack * Lachesis - Monica Forsberg * Demetrius - Anders Öjebo * Ithicles - Anders Öjebo * Ithicles vänner (Ithicles' friends) - Daniel Bergfalk & Anders Öjebo * Apollo - Daniel Bergfalk * Pojkarna (Boys) - Anton Olofsson * Cyklopen (Cyclop) - Hasse Andersson * Folk i Thebe (People of Thebes) - Louise Raeder, Roger Storm, Anders Öjebo & Johan Hedenberg * Tonårstjejer (Teenage girls) - Marie Kühler-Flack & Mariam Wallentin * Berättare (Narrator) - Johan Hedenberg Turkish * Young Hercules - Murat Prosciler (speaking) * Young Hercules - Tarkan Tevetoglu (singing) * Hercules - Tarkan Tevetoglu * Megara - Meltem Cumbul (speaking) * Megara - Zeynep Önkaya (singing) * Philoctetes - Ahmet Eres * Hades - Sungun Babacan * Pain - Gurdal Tosun * Panic - Cengiz Kucukayvaz * Zeus - Erhan Abir * Hera - Gulen Karaman * Alcmene - Senay Gurler * Clotho - Senay Gurler * Lachesis - Figen Sümeli * Atropos - Birtanem Candaner * Calliope - Tuğba Önal * Melpomene - Yonca Kocadag * Thalia - Isin Buyukkaraca * Terpsichore - Melis Sökmen * Clio - Sibel Gursoy * Nessus - Mazlum Kiper * Narrator - Haluk Kurdoğlu Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs